Mjin Bruid
by RallFreecss
Summary: Padahal Jansen sudah merencanakan semuanya dengan sempurna bersama Bella dan Antonio, tapi Kirana malah dapat pekerjaan mendadak dari Francis. "Kalau begini, cincinnya jadi sia-sia." gerutu Jansen dalam hati. Cincin? Memangnya apa yang akan ia lakukan pada kencan kali ini? Kenapa sepertinya kencan kali ini begitu penting baginya? Ada apa ya? AU!Human, Warn Inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : **

**Mjin Bruid**

**Genre : **

**Romance**

**Pair : **

**Netherland x Fem!Indonesia  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : **

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Hiyamura**

**Story © RallFreecss**

**Warn : **

**AU!Human, Typo  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Mungkin aku akan sedikit terlambat. Apakah sebaiknya kita batalkan saja?<em>" tanya suara dari seberang sana.

Pemuda bersurai _spiky_ itu menghela nafas, "Tidak apa, aku akan menunggu."

Lawan bicaranya tampak resah, "_Kau yakin? Ku pikir kau bukan orang yang senang dibuat menungu?_"

Pemuda itu mengangguk pelan, "_Ja_, tenanglah. Jika itu untukmu, aku akan menunggu."

"_Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Begitu selesai aku akan segera pergi ke sana. Aku akan mencoba menemuimu secepat yang aku bisa_."

"Jalani saja semuanya dengan tenang, aku akan menunggu." Ujar pemuda itu.

"Dank u_, _Ikh hou van je_, Jansen._" Kata sang lawan bicara.

"_Ikh hou van je, _Kirana." _KLIK!_

Pemuda yang dipanggil Jansen itu memutuskan sambungan telepon. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Ia tidak percaya gadis tercintanya malah mendapat pekerjaan mendadak di hari penting seperti ini.

Kirana Kusnapaharani, gadis berkulit eksotis yang secara kebetulan ia kenal 3 tahun yang lalu. Kecantikan Kirana yang tidak biasa membuat Jansen tertarik pada gadis itu pada pandangan pertama, bahasa kerennya sih, _Fall in Love at First Sight. _

Pada awalnya, Jansen berfikir akan sulit untuk mendekati Kirana, tapi ternyata pemikiran pemuda yang selalu memakai scraf itu salah besar.

Kirana bukanlah gadis _matre_ seperti yang kerap Jansen temui di tanah Ibu Pertiwi itu. Kirana bukanlah nona muda yang menginginkan sebuket bunga mawar, gaun yang indah, perhiasan bertahtahkan berlian dan kristal ataupun _candle light dinner_ romantis di sebuah restoran mewah dengan panorama indah. Kirana adalah nona muda kebanggaan Ayah dan Ibu yang cinta kebersamaan dan kesederhanaan.

Hal ini lantas membuat Jansen menghela nafas lega karena ia tak perlu keluar uang banyak untuk melakukan pendekatan alias PDKT pada gadis mungil itu. Dompetnya bisa tetap adem ayem dan ia bisa mendekati Kirana dengan lancar.

Perlahan tapi pasti, hal inilah yang diterapkan Jansen dalam mendekati Kirana. Tidak terlalu terburu-buru dan menggebu-gebu. Bersikap santai dan tidak berlebihan dalam bertindak. Tapi jika ada kesempatan pemuda bermanik hijau itu pasti akan meluncurkan kata-kata cinta yang manis untuk memberikan sinyal pada Kirana.

Tapi sayang, nona kita yang kecantikannya disebut-sebut sebagai kecantikan asli nusantara ini mengidap sebuah penyakit yang bisa membuat semua pemuda yang mengincarnya termasuk Jansen patah semangat dan menyerah. Dan nama penyakit itu adalah.. Tidak Peka.

Penyakit dimana seseorang tidak bisa menyadari sinyal cinta yang dikirim oleh sang lawan jenis. Bagaimana? Penyakit yang bisa membuat para pejuang cinta menyerah dan putus asa bukan?

Setiap kali Jansen mengirimkan sinyal cintanya pada Kirana, gadis itu hanya tertawa kecil dan menganggap itu sebagai candaan belaka. Kirana, sakitnya tuh di sini..! batin Jansen _out of character_ karena sinyal cintanya tak kunjung dinotice oleh sang pujaan hati.

Kalau boleh jujur, Jansen bukanlah pemuda yang sabar. Tapi, demi memenangkan hati Kirana terkasih, ia berusaha menjadi pemuda yang kesabarannya tak ada akhir, pemuda yang kesabarannya berlapis-lapis. Ia bahkan meminta Bella, adiknya untuk membelikannya buku 'Cara Menjadi Pemuda Sabar Dunia Akhirat' yang langsung dibacanya hingga tuntas dalam satu malam.

Namun, ternyata eh ternyata, buku itu tak berpengaruh banyak. Jansen tetaplah seorang pemuda yang tidak sabar. Jansen kerap kali kesal, kenapa Kirana tak bisa jatuh ke dalam pelukannya dengan cepat. Kenapa harus ada banyak rintangan yang harus ia lalui untuk memenangkan hati nona Kusnapaharani ini? Kenapa oh kenapa!?

Entah sudah berapa kali pemuda itu hendak menyerah dan melepaskan Kirana. Tetapi, Bella terus menyemangati sang kakak agar tak menyerah dan terus berjuang.

"Tidak boleh! Kau tidak boleh menyerah!" begitulah kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Bella setiap kali kakaknya akan menyerah atas Kirana.

Bella tak pernah bosan menyemangati kakaknya agar tak menyerah dan terus berjuang, hingga pada suatu hari perjuangan merekapun terbalas. Usaha keras mereka selama ini membuahkan hasil.

Hari itu, ketika Jansen dan Kirana tengah bermain bola bersama...

"Jansen, a-apakah kau menyukaiku?" tanya Kirana ragu-ragu. Jansen diam, ia sedikit terkejut atas pertanyaan Kirana pada waktu itu. Dalam hati, ia ingin meloncat kemudian jungkir balik kegirangan, tapi, mana mungkin seorang cowok _cool_ seperti Jansen melakukan hal yang benar-benar _out of character_ seperti itu, nanti mukanya mau disimpan dimana?

"Ma-Maaf... aku baru menyadari hal itu... aku ini benar-benar tidak peka.." ujar Kirana sambil menunduk, ia tampak menyesal.

_Ya, kau memang tidak peka, Kirana. Kau harus lebih memperhatikan lingkungan sekitarmu_. Batin Jansen sedikit kesal pada saat itu. Tapi ya sudahlah, ia tak peduli lagi. Yang penting, Kirana sudah menyadari perasaannya dan Jansen bisa menyataan perasaannya kepada Kirana secara blak-blakan sekarang.

"_Ja, Ikh hou van je, _Kirana."

Begitulah, dengan satu kalimat yang ia ucapkan dengan nada datar plus muka datar namun tulus itu, Jansen berhasil memenangkan hati Kirana.

* * *

><p>Pemuda itu kadang masih tidak percaya kalau sekarang Kirana sudah jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Ia masih tidak percaya gadis yang tidak peka itu kini hampir menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Ya, Jansen akan meminang Kirana hari ini pada kencan mereka yang kesekian kalinya ini.<p>

Setelah berpacaran selama 2 tahun, akhirnya Jansen memutuskan untuk meminang Kirana dengan sebuah cincin bertahtahkan mutiara putih yang harganya membuat dompet dan pemiliknya menangis 3 hari 3 malam. Tidak, tidak. Tidak semahal itu kok, kalau bagi konglomerat kaya raya seperti Jansen sih, membeli 10 cincin seperti itupun tak masalah. Hanya saja, kau tau kan bagaimana pelitnya tuan muda kita ini?

Semuanya telah disiapkannya dengan matang, tepatnya acara pelamaran ini sudah direncanakan dengan sebaik-baiknya. Jansen ingin semuanya berjalan lancar tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Untuk merencanakan pelamaran ini, ia rela duduk berhadapan dengan Antonio yang sangat ia benci selama berjam-jam, karena Antoniolah yang bertugas sebagai _planner_.

Pria Spanyol itu sebagai _planner_ dan Bella yang menyiapkan atribut pelengkapnya. Mulai dari sebuket bunga mawar yang kini ia pegang, pakaian yang ia kenakan, sepatu, hingga parfum yang ia semprotkan ke tubuhnya pun disiapkan oleh Bella.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat istimewa bagi Jansen jika saja Kirana tidak mendapat pekerjaan mendadak dari Francis.

"Salah satu model untuk pemotretan hari ini tiba-tiba membatalkan kontraknya, jadi Francis memintaku untuk menggantikannya." Begitulah kata Kirana.

_Sialan kau, Francis...!_ umpat Jansen dalam hati.

Kenapa ia tak meminta gadis lain saja untuk menggantikan model itu? Kenapa harus Kirana? Memangnya tidak ada model lain? Pasti adakan? Lalu, kenapa harus Kirana? Apa karena tidak ada model lain yang lebih cantik Kirana? Oke, cukup Jansen, kau mulai _out of character_ untuk kesekian kalinya.

Bukannya tidak ada model lain, bukannya tidak ada yang lebih cantik dari Kirana, hanya saja...

"Kirana itu punya kecantikan yang misterius, kecantikannya berbeda dari model-model lainnya. Dia itu spesial." Ujar Francis dengan nada suara menyebalkan melalui telepon tadi.

Ya jelaslah, model yang lainkan dari Eropa dan Asia Timur. Cuma Kirana yang dari Asia Tenggara.

Jansen akui, gadis tercintanya itu memang punya aura yang berbeda, wajahnya seperti dipahat dalam-dalam begitu cantik dengan bola mata onyx yang mengilap ketika diterpa cahaya matahari, kulit kecoklatan yang benar-benar eksotis dan surai hitam lebat yang kerap kali dikuncir ekor kuda olehnya.

Bahkan kecantikannya itu sempat membuat Kiku juga turut mengejar-ngejar Kirana sebelum akhirnya pemuda manis itu menyerah karena penyakit _tidak peka_nya Kirana.

Jansen menghela nafas berat. Ia duduk lemas pada bangku taman dibelakangnya, ia menatap langit biru sedikit berawan diatas sana. Jansen benar-benar meratapi nasibnya. Semua telah disiapkan dengan matang tetapi malah berakhir seperti ini, acara meminang Kirana hari ini hanyalah tinggal kenangan.

Kini pemuda itu menatap lurus kedepan, ia memincingkan matanya ketika melihat sepasang kekasih berlalu di depannya. Keduanya terlihat begitu mesra, saling bergandengan tangan dan tersenyum lebar satu sama lain, benar-benar membuat Jansen cemburu dunia akhirat.

Tak jauh dari tempat duduknya, dua orang gadis muda memperhatikan Jansen dengan tatapan malu-malu.

"Astaga, lihat, dia sangat tampan..!" bisik salah seorang gadis,

"Kau berani menyapanya?" tanya gadis lainnya, gadis yang pertama menggeleng.

"Sepertinya dia sedang menunggu seseorang.."

Jansen yang terasa terusik oleh tingkah mereka langsung menatap mereka tajam, kedua gadis itu bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan Jansen yang terlihat seperti berkata,

_Aku sedang menunggu wanita tercintaku, jangan ganggu aku!_

Mereka berdua langsung berlari menjauh, Jansen menghela nafas. Pemuda itu merogoh saku celana yang ia kenakan dan mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya. Tidak ada pesan masuk ataupun panggilan dari Kirana yang menandakan bahwa ia akan segera menemui Jansen.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu membuka fitur note pada ponselnya, mengecek berapa omzet yang ia peroleh bulan ini, mengecek keuntungan maupun kerugian. Pemuda yang satu ini benar-benar senang berkutat dengan uang.

Selesai dengan acara hitung menghitungnya, entah kenapa Jansen terusik untuk membuka galeri fotonya. Ia penasaran, foto seperti apa saja yang ada di dalam sana. Jansenpun langsung membuka galeri fotonya, ada banyak fotonya bersama Kirana yang mengembalikan banyak kenangan dari masa lalu.

Ia lihat foto itu satu persatu sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian yang terjadi pada saat itu. Di sana, ada foto ketika ia dan Kirana kencan untuk pertama kalinya, foto ketika ia dan Kirana pergi ke bioskop bersama-sama untuk pertama kalinya, foto Kirana yang sedang bermain bola, bahkan foto ketika Kirana tertidur pulaspun ada di sana.

Pemuda itu baru sadar bahwa ia sering sekali memotret kekasihnya itu sembunyi-sembunyi, dasar _papparazi_.

Ketika Jansen tiba pada foto terakhir, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Sebuah panggilan masuk, Jansenpun langsung mengangkat panggilan dari adiknya itu.

"_Hey, bagaimana? Apakah berjalan lancar?_" tanya Bella dari ujung sana,

"_Geen_, dia belum datang. Ada urusan mendadak." Jawab Jansen datar.

Bella tampak kaget, "_Urusan mendadak? Di hari seperti ini?_"

"Begitulah," sahut Jansen.

"_Jadi apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?_" Bella kembali bertanya,

"Menunggunya," jawab Jansen singkat. Bella menghela nafas di ujung sana.

"_Hm, baiklah, aku mengerti_." Kata Bella, Jansen hanya menggumam tidak jelas.

Tiba-tiba...

"...!"

"_Ada apa?_" tanya Bella, Jansen bangkit dari tempat duduknya, tatapannya terfokus pada sesuatu yang bergerak mendekatinya.

"_Broer?_" Bella memanggil kakaknya, "Oh, Bella, _Mjin bruid komt eraan_."

"_Eh?_"

Tuuuuuut...

Jansen berlari menuju jalan setapak, tangan kirinya menggenggam erat buket bunga mawar yang sejak tadi ia bawa, ponselnya telah ia masukkan kembali ke dalam saku. Manik hijaunya menangkap bayangan seorang gadis bergaun putih yang tengah mengendarai sepeda dengan sangat tergesa-gesa.

"_Mjin bruid..._" gumam Jansen. Gadis itu menarik rem sepedanya ketika ia hanya berjarak sekitar 2 meter dari Jansen. Setelah memarkirkan sepedanya dengan benar gadis itu berlari dengan langkah kecil menuju Jansen. Langkahnya sedikit tertatih karena ia mengenakan sepatu berhak tinggi.

"Janseen!" panggil gadis itu dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Maaf, aku terlambat.." sambungnya. Jansen langsung berlari menghampiri gadis itu, memotong jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Janseng merentangkan kedua lengan panjangnya dan membawa gadis itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"Maaf... aku benar-benar terlambat..." gadis itu dibasahi keringat yang membuatnya terlihat begitu eksotis, keringatnya yang bercucuran dan diterpa cahaya matahari senja tampak berkilauan.

"Aku maafkan.." balas Jansen sambil menyeka peluh yang membasahi wajah gadisnya itu. Gadis itu, Kirana, datang dengan sepeda yang entah ia dapat dari siapa dan gaun pengantin berwarna putih bersih yang menjuntai menutupi kaki jenjang Kirana. Terimakasih pada _heels_ yang ia kenakan, berkatnya Kirana bertambah tinggi walaupun hanya beberapa centimeter.

"Kau benar-benar menungguku disini sejak tadi..?" tanya Kirana. Jansen memeluk Kirana semakin erat dan menggumam. Kirana _blushing_, ia tenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Jansen.

"_Het spijt me_..." ujar gadis itu pelan.

Jansen menunduk, diperhatikannya dengan seksama wajah Kirana yang kini memerah.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Balas Jansen sambil mengecup puncak kepala Kirana lembut. Kedua tangannya yang tadi melingkar pada pinggul Kirana kini ia lepaskan.

Kirana semakin memerah, lebih merah daripada tomat favorite Antonio. Gadis bersurai hitam berkilau itu masih tak bisa membiasakan diri dengan tingkah polah dan bentuk cinta yang di berikan Jansen padanya.

Jika hanya sekedar pelukan, ia mungkin masih bisa mentolelir, tapi untuk sebuah kecupan.. Rasanya masih sangat janggal dan tidak nyaman. Mencium bukanlah budaya tanah airnya, jadi itu masih merupakan hal yang tabu baginya. Tapi, kini tanah yang ia jejaki adalah tanah kelahiran Jansen, Amsterdam. Kota dengan budaya berbeda. Jadi, Kirana harus menyesuaikan diri demi kekasihnya itu.

Kirana berjalan mundur beberapa langkah, menjauhkan dirinya dari Jansen. Dilihatnya pemuda itu membawa bunga mawar pada tangannya.

"Hey, Jansen, bunga itu..?"

Sang pemilik manik hijau itu menoleh dan langsung menyodorkan bunga-bunga itu pada Kirana. "Untukmu," ujarnya pelan.

Kirana terperangah, matanya menatap bunga berwarna merah itu lekat-lekat sebelum akhirnya menerima mereka. "_Dank u_," balas Kirana sambil membawa bunga itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Jansen tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis hingga hampir tak terlihat.

"Kirana, tanganmu."

Gadis itu menoleh dengan wajah bingung, "Tangan?"

Ia pun menyodorkan tangannya pada Jansen sementara pemuda itu langsung menyambut dan menggandengnya. "Ayo,"

Keduanya berjalan beriringan sambil bergandengan tangan, bukan, akan lebih tepat jika kita katakan bahwa Jansenlah yang menggandeng tangan mungil Kirana.

Tak berubah, dari awal pertama kali mereka kencan langkah Jansen selalu 3 kali lipat lebih besar dari pada Kirana. Membuat gadis itu terpaksa berlari-lari kecil agar langkah mereka bisa serasi. Kirana memang tak pernah mengeluh tentang langkah Jansen yang besar, tapi bukan berarti pemuda bersurai pirang pucat itu tak tau akan hal itu. Ia juga sudah berusaha memperkecil langkahnya agar sesuai dengan milik Kirana, tapi, ia tak pernah berhasil melakukannya.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Kirana,

"Apakah kita akan ke Sama Sebo?"

Jansen langsung menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar nama restoran yang menjual makanan khas Indonesia itu. Ia menatap Kirana lekat-lekat, Kirana ketakutan.

"Kirana, kita sedang di Amsterdam, Belanda. Kota kelahiranku. Dan kita sedang berkencan disini, jadi, bisakah kau sedetik saja melupakan tentang masakan tanah air mu?"

Kirana menunduk ketakutan. Ah, Jansen yang sedang kesal selalu mengerikan, lebih mengerikan dari Ibu yang sedang marah karena Kirana pulang berlumur lumpur sehabis bermain bola ketika masih kecil.

"Ma-Maaf..." gumam Kirana, Jansen menghela nafas, ia gerakkan tangan kanannya, mengusap surai hitam Kirana yang tersanggul rapi pelan.

"Ikuti saja langkahku tanpa banyak bertanya, oke?" Jansen merendahkan nada bicaranya.

Kirana mengangguk, ia lebih baik menurut daripada disembur Jansen yang marah lagi. Kirana sayang, Jansen kekasihmu itu bukannya marah, tapi ia hanya iri pada masakan khas Indonesia yang selalu melekat di kepalamu. Camkan itu, ia hanya cemburu.

Matahari yang sudah tergelincir jauh di barat memancarkan warna jingga yang menyapu hampir seluruh langit Amsterdam. Lampu-lampu mulai memancarkan sinarnya menggantikan cahaya sang surya.

Suasana malam mulai terasa, angin yang berhembus menusuk hingga ke tulang. Kirana mulai menggigil, ayolah, siapa yang akan tahan berjalan di Amsterdam pada saat musim gugur tiba dengan gaun pengantin tipis seperti yang gadis itu kenakan?

Langkahnya semakin melambat, kakinya gemetar, bibirnya nyaris biru karena kedinginan.

_Bertahanlah, demi Jansen, demi Jansen! _Batin Kirana menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

_Hatchi_!

Jansen menoleh kaget, Kirana mulai bersin-bersin karena dingin terlalu menusuk. Tolong catat, Kirana lahir dan besar di negara beriklim tropis yang hangat.

"Oh, astaga! Kirana!" Jansen berseru kaget ketika melihat kondisi Kirana yang kelihatannya sudah hampir membeku. Matanya tampak sayu, bibirnya biru.

Jansen langsung melepas jas yang ia kenakan dan segera memakaikannya pada Kirana, menyisakan kemeja lengan panjang pada tubuhnya.

"Tidak apa, Jansen saja yang pakai." Tolak Kirana sambil berusaha tersenyum. Jansen menggeleng, "Jangan keras kepala, kau hampir membeku."

"Tapi kau sendiri..." Jansen menggeleng lagi, "Jangan pikirkan aku, hanya dengan berada di sampingmu saja aku sudah merasa hangat."

Ah, Jansen, kau selalu tau bagaimana cara menghangatkan hati Kirana. Gadis itu menunduk malu, ujung telinganya memerah.

"Ayo, kita hampir sampai." Jansen kembali mengenggam tangan Kirana, kali ini lebih erat. Keduanya berjalan di bawah terangnya sinar bulan dan cahaya lampu dari bangunan di sekitar mereka.

Keduanya tampak tak terusik dengan pandangan aneh dari orang-orang yang lewat. Mereka terus berjalan dalam sunyi tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

"Baiklah, kita sampai." Ujar Jansen. Keduanya berhenti tepat di atas Magere Brug yang tampak mempesona dengan balutan lampu neon berwarna-warni.

"Eh? Amsterdam Light Festival?" tanya Kirana, "Bukankah ini sedikit terlalu awal?"

Jansen hanya diam, ia tak menjawab, karena dia sendiri tak tau kalau ia akan melamar Kirana di atas sungai Amstel dengan jembatan yang telah di hiasi dengan lampu berwarna-warni seperti ini.

_Jadi ini alasan kenapa Bella dan Antonio terus memaksa agar aku melakukannya di sini, _

Pemuda _spiky_ itu kembali menerawang tentang kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, ketika ia tengah merencanakan acara pelamaran itu bersama para _planners_ nya.

* * *

><p>"Pokoknya harus di Magere Brug!" paksa Bella,<p>

"Kenapa aku harus melamarnya di atas sungai Amstel, huh? Kalau jembatan, bukankah Hohenzollernbücke, Köln, Jerman lebih menjanjikan?" protes Jansen tak kalah sengit,

"Oh, jadi kau mau membayar untuk biaya transport, hotel dan makanan kalian berdua selama di sana, huh?" Antonio menatap Jansen dengan ekor matanya, pemuda itu langsung menelan ludah pahit. Ia yakin semua biaya itu bisa membuat dompet dan dirinya menangis sampai Venesia di Italia tenggelam seperti Atlantis. Huh, dasar pelit.

"Kalau begitu sudah ditetapkan ya, harus di atas Magere Burg!" Bella tersenyum lebar, Jansen menghela nafas sambil mengangguk pasrah.

* * *

><p>Kini ia mengerti alasannya, mereka telah menyiapkan 'Amsterdam Light Fastival' untuk mereka berdua, Kirana dan Jansen, pasangan yang akan segera menikah jika acara lamarannya berlangsung lancar dan sukses besar.<p>

_Kira-kira berapa banyak biaya yang mereka habiskan untuk menyiapkan semua ini, ya?_

Memikirkan semua itu membuat Jansen gigit jari, ia yakin uang yang mereka keluarkan lebih besar daripada biaya untuk menginap di Jerman selama 2 hari. Uh, entahlah, memikirkan hal itu membuat kepala Jansen berdenyut.

"Ini sangat indah," Kirana mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, manik onyxnya berbinar, mengilap memantulkan cahaya dari lampu-lampu yang menghiasi jembatan dan bangunan di sekitarnya.

"Kirana, _ikh hou van je_." Jansen membisikkan kalimat itu pada telinga Kirana. Gadis itu langsung menatap wajah Jansen bingung, "Jansen..? Ada apa tiba-tiba?"

Pemuda tinggi itu merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya, sebuah kotak persegi kecil dilapisi kain beludru merah marun keluar dari dalam sana.

Kirana terdiam, ia tak mengerti, ia masih tak bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Dasar, tidak peka.

Jemari Jansen membuka penutup kotak itu dan tampaklah sebuah cincin bertahtahkan mutiara putih di dalam sana. Kirana menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kiri, ia tampak sangat terkejut.

"Kirana, _Wil je met—_"

Belum sempat Jansen menyelesaikan kalimat lamarannya, segerombolan orang berlari melintasi jembatan dengan tergesa-gesa. Rupanya, di seberang sana, ada sebuah _stand_ penjual makanan yang terbakar.

"Kebakaran!" seru orang-orang itu riuh,

Salah seorang dari gerombolan yang berlari itu tanpa sengaja menyenggol Jansen kuat hingga kotak kecil yang ia pegang terjatuh ke sungai.

"Tidak, cincinnya!" Jansen berteriak, dengan gerak cepat ia segera meloncat dari jembatan mencoba meraih cincin yang ia siapkan untuk mempersunting gadisnya itu. Tapi, bukannya berhasil meraih cincin itu, ia malah jatuh ke dalam sungai dengan air super dingin itu.

Manik onyx Kirana membulat sempurna ketika mendapati Jansen jatuh ke bawah tanpa hambatan. "JANSEN!"

Gadis itu menocba meraih Jansen dengan tangannya, tapi lengannya tak cukup panjang untuk meraih pemuda itu. Sadar tangannya hanya menangkap udara, Kirana lantas meloncat, mengejar kekasihnya itu.

**BYUR!**

Kirana masuk ke dalam air tepat beberapa detik sesusah Jansen. Tanpa buang waktu, Kirana pun langsung memeluk tubuh Jansen dan membawanya ke tepian sungai. Tak ada orang yang membantu, mereka terlalu sibuk dengan kedai yang terbakar di sana.

Keduanya basah, keduanya kedinginan, tapi, hanya Kirana yang memasang wajah khawatir sambil terus mengguncang-guncang tubuh pemuda pirang itu.

"Jansen! Jansen! Jansen, ku mohon buka matamu! Ku mohon!" Kirana terisak, air matanya menetes bersama air yang membasahi rambutnya, mengalir menuju dagunya dan akhirnya jatuh mengenai wajah Jansen.

Matanya mulai bergera-gerak, Kirana memandang penuh harap. Ketika manik onyxnya bertemu dengan manik hijau milik Jansen, gadis itu senang bukan kepalang.

"Kirana..? Kenapa kau basah?" tanya Jansen dengan suara parau, Kirana masih terisak.

"Oh, aku jatuh ke sungai kan? Dan kau menyelamatkan ku? _Dank u_, Kirana.." Jansen tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis. Kirana hanya mengangguk pelan, tangannya mengusap lembut wajah Jansen.

Pemuda itu perlahan mengubah posisi dirinya menjadi posisi duduk. Kirana menopang punggung pemuda itu, memberikan tenaga tambahan baginya.

"Hey.. Ku pikir kau tidak bisa berenang..?"

Manik onyx Kirana membesar. Jansen benar, ia tak bisa berenang. Tapi, kenyataannya ia baru saja meloncat ke dalam air dan menyelamatkan Jansen ke tepian. Keajaiban cinta, huh?

"Sebut saja ini kekuatan cinta.." balas Kirana sambil tersenyum tipis. Jansen diam, manik hijaunya berbinar memandang Kirana. "Kirana.."

Jansen membalas senyuman gadisnya itu. Ah, di dunia ini hanya ada dua hal yang bisa membuat Jansen terlena, yang pertama adalah tumpukan uang, tentu saja. Dan yang kedua adalah, senyuman tulus dan lembut milik Kirana. Pemuda itu selalu ingin memiliki kedua hal itu hanya untuk dirinya.

Tapi, jika semua uang itu tak bisa ia miliki seorang diri, setidaknya Kirana saja.. Biarkan Kirana menjadi miliknya seorang.

"Uh..?"

Jansen merogoh sakunya, _Tidak ada.._

"Jansen..?" Kirana tampak khawatir, "Cincinnya, tidak ada..." gumam Jansen.

Pemuda itu hendak meloncat lagi ke dalam air, tapi Kirana langsung menarik lengan Jansen dan memeluknya erat, mencegah pemuda itu melakukan tindakan tak masuk akal dan tergolong nekat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku harus menemukan cincin itu!" suara Jansen meninggi.

"Itu kalimatku, Jansen! Apa yang kau lakukan! Musim gugur bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk berenang!" Kirana mempererat pegangannya pada lengan Jansen.

"Tapi cincin itu..!" Kirana menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa Jansen, aku tidak perlu cincin atau bunga.. Selama Jansen baik-baik saja, aku sudah senang, itu sudah cukup.." ucap Kirana tulus.

Tidak, bukan itu, Kirana sayang. Jansen juga tau kalau kau tidak menginginkan cincin bertahtahkan berlian atau semacamnya. Yang jadi masalah adalah harga dari cincin itu. Harganya Kirana, harganya! Jansen tidak akan rela dunia akhirat jika uangnya harus berakhir sia-sia di dasar sungai seperti ini.

"Aku akan menggantinya, aku akan menggantinya, jadi tenanglah Jansen.." kata Kirana tiba-tiba, sepertinya gadis ini bisa membaca isi kepala Jansen hingga dapat berkata seperti itu.

Jansen _speechless_, ia tak tau harus berkata apa lagi. Lidahnya kelu, suaranya tak dapat keluar. Yang ia bisa lakukan hanyalah memandangi wajah Kirana, kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan sendu. Ah, di mana lagi ia bisa menemukan gadis setulus Kirana.

"Kirana Kusnapaharani, _mjin liefde_," Jansen memandang Kirana intens sambil mengenggam tangan gadis itu.

"Your past, future, and everything will be mine. Aku akan terus berada di sampingmu hingga kematian memisahkan kita." Kirana terdiam, wajahnya merah padam.

"Kirana, _wil je met me trouwen?_" Jansen menangkupkan tangan kanannya di atas tangan Kirana yang digenggamnya. Mata Kirana mulai berair, sebuah senyuman lebar tersimpul pada wajah gadis yang menggunakan gaun yang telah basah itu. Perlahan-lahan air mata mulai jatuh membasahi wajahnya, air mata bahagia.

Gadis itu mengangguk antusias, "_Ja, Ik wil,_ Jansen!"

Jansen memandang dengan tatapan tak percaya, dadanya terasa geli, semua perasaan berkecamuk dan berkumpul menjadi satu di dalam sana. Ah, ia tak tau harus bagaimana untuk menggambarkan perasaannya ini.

Langsung saja ia rentangkan kedua lengannya dan membawa tubuh mungil Kirana ke dalam pelukannya. "_Ikh hou van je, _Kirana." Bisik Jansen.

Kirana mendorong tubuh Jansen pelan, memberikan sedikit jarak agar gadis itu bisa mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar pada Jansen.

"_Ikh hou van j—_"

Tiba-tiba saja manik onyxnya tertutup, tubuhnya dingin, sangat dingin. Jansen kaget, ia panik, "Kirana..?"

Pemuda itu mulai mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh kecil gadis itu, berharap kelopak matanya sekali lagi terbuka dan menatapnya lembut. Tapi...

"Kirana! Oi, buka matamu! Jangan bercanda!" Jansen hilang kesabaran, ia mulai berteriak-teriak, berusaha membangunkan Kirana. Namun, sekeras apapun Jansen berteriak, sekuat apapun ia mengguncang tubuh Kirana, gadis itu tak kunjung membuka matanya.

"KIRANA!"

-x-

* * *

><p>AN : Oh, um, ini fanfic NetherNesia pertama dan uh... ini mungkin kurang memuaskan ya? Dan oh, haruskah kita biarkan berakhir seperti ini? Eh? Ntahlah, saya sendiri ragu jika saya akan membiarkannya jadi seperti ini. Karena bagaimanapun Nether dan Nesia harus bersatu ya? Hehe.

Eto, Nethernya agak OOC ya? Ooh, saya minta maaf soal itu.. (_ _||||) Karena entah bagaimana di mata saya, Nether itu cowok yang romantis~ :DD Maaf soal itu, hehe.

Mind to review? No? Ok, no problem hehe. Thanks to reading~ :D /peluk cium/


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : **

**Mjin Bruid**

**Genre : **

**Romance**

**Pair : **

**Netherland x Fem!Indonesia (OC)**

**Disclaimer : **

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Hiyamura**

**Story © RallFreecss**

**Warn : **

**AU!Human**

Jansen duduk bersandar pada dinding rumah sakit, wajahnya tampak gusar, matanya sudah hampir menyerupai mata panda. Entah sudah berapa hari ia terjaga hingga larut menunggu Kirana sadarkan diri. Ya, sejak insiden jatuhnya mereka ke dalam sungai tempo hari, Kirana tak kunjung membuka matanya.

Ah, sakit hati Jansen melihat gadisnya itu terbaring tak berdaya di tempat tidur.

Karena hal ini, acara perikahan mereka pun jadi terpaksa ditunda hingga Kirana siuman. Ah, padahal sudah sangat tak sabar untuk bersanding bersama Kirana di atas pelaminan. Menggandeng tangan Kirana yang mengenakan gaun putih yang menawan, serta dirinya yang dibalut oleh _tuxedo _dengan warna senada.

Hm? Mungkin Kirana lebih ingin mengenakan pakaian adat Jawa pada acara pernikahannya. Tapi, Jansen inginnya gaun dan jas lengkap. Ah, kalau sudah begini, ia harus siap berdebat dengan calon isterinya itu nanti, setelah Kirana sadar dan kembali sehat tentunya.

Ia tak ingin memperburuk keadaan kekasih hatinya kembali memburuk karena keegoisannya. Walaupun keras kepala seperti itu, Jansen juga sangat menyayangi Kirana, teramat sangat sayang malah. Saking sayangnya, diminta mengarungi samudra untuk mengetuk pintu hari Kirana pun ia sanggup.

Oke, Jansen, kau mulai Out of Character loh.

Jansen menghela nafas, kemudian matanya ia arahkan keluar jendela. Sebuah pohon berdiri kokoh di sana, daun-daun yang mengiasi pohon itu tampak sudah berwarna kecokelatan dan telah banyak yang berguguran. Ah, pohon yang kesepian, seperti Jansen.

Sekali lagi ia menghela nafas, ia tak suka hal ini. Ia ingin segera mendengar suara tambatan hatinya lagi, ia ingin segera melihat Kirana tersenyum padanya lagi, ia ingin bersama gadis itu lagi dan untuk seterusnya.

"Kirana..."

"Yo! Jansen!" seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan, ketika ia menoleh, Jansen langsung memasang wajah tak senang. Bagaimana tidak? Orang yang menepuk bahunya itu adalah Antonio Fernandez, orang paling menyebalkan seantero jagad raya (bagi Jansen).

Dari belakang, seorang gadis dengan kitty-smile yang dipercaya sebagai adik perempuan Jansen—Bella Peeters—tampak turut tersenyum pada sang kakak.

"_Goede Morgen_, _Broer_." Sapa Bella ramah pada Jansen. Pemuda itu tak menjawab, ia hanya mendengus. Antonio lantas duduk di samping Jansen dan menepuk-nepuk punggung pemuda itu pelan.

"Sudahlah, sudahlah, jangan pasang wajah tak senang seperti itu. Harusnya kau berterimakasih pada kami. Karena, berkat kami acara lamaranmu berlangsung sukses." Ujar Antonio berbangga diri, Bella hanya cengengesan di sana.

Jansen mendengus, "Berjalan lancar katamu?"

"Jadi menurutmu jatuh dari jembatan itu berjalan lancar? Kau memang merencanakan agar aku jatuh ke sungai, ya?" tanya Jansen ketus, Antonio nyengir dengan lebarnya.

"Ayolah, yang itu kecelakaan." Kata Antonio. Bella mengangguk setuju, "Kebakaran _stand_ itu sudah di luar dugaan kami. Kami tak pernah menyangka hal seperti itu akan terjadi." Tambah Bella, berusaha meyakinkan Jansen.

"Huh, dan karena hal-hal yang berada di luar dugaan kalian itu telah membuat Kirana jadi seperti ini!" suara Jansen meninggi, dahinya tampak berkedut. Anak-anak, Jansen tengah marah besar saat ini.

Bella dan Antonio menelan ludah getir. Ah, Jansen yang tengah mengamuk itu mengerikan.

"Kalian telah membuat seorang gadis yang lahir dan besar di negara beriklim tropis merasakan dinginnya air sungai Amstel pada pertengahan musim gugur." Jansen menatap keduanya tajam, tatapannya itu seolah dapat membunuh mereka kapan saja.

"_Broer_... Sudahlah, jangan seperti itu, semua itu murni kecelakaan, oke? Tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan di sini." Ucap Bella takut-takut, Antonio hanya bisa mendukung dengan anggukan pelannya.

Jansen menghela nafas, ditariknya keluar pipa kesayangannya dan hendak mulai merokok. Membiarkan aroma tembakaunya memenuhi rungan. Tapi, dengan cepat tangan Bella menghentikannya.

"Dilarang merokok di rumah sakit," Bella mengingatkan, Jansen kembali memandang tak senang. Antonio hanya tertawa gugup di sana.

"Tch, aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan menyalahkan kalian lagi." Ujar Jansen akhirnya. Sebuah senyuman lebar merekah pada wajah Antonio dan Bella. "Sungguh!?"

Jansen mengangguk, wajahnya masih datar, tangannya kini ia lipat di depan dada.

"Tapi dengan syarat," tambah Jansen. Mendadak, senyuman dari kedua orang itu meredup, karena mereka yakin, syarat yang Jansen berikan pasti tidaklah mudah.

"Kalian berdua harus merencanakan acar pernikahan kami sesukses mungkin, aku tidak ingin ada cacat sedikitpun." Ujar Jansen ringan, mendengarnya Bella dan Antonio mengangguk antusias. "Roger!"

"Dan tentu saja, semua biayanya kalian berdua yang tanggung." Jansen menambahkan untuk kesekian kalinya. "EEEEEHHH!"

Suara Bella dan Antonio memenuhi ruangan, para perawat serta pasien yang ada menatap mereka horor. Mulut keduanya terbuka lebar, selebar gerbang-gerbang yang ada di Admont Abbey Library, Austria.

"Ka-kau hanya bercanda kan, Jansen..?" Antonio bertanya ragu-ragu. Jansen melirik, ia tersenyum miring, agak tipis, tapi tampak sangat mengerikan bagi Antonio.

"Apakah aku pernah bercanda padamu, Antonio Fernandez?" Jansen balik bertanya. Laki-laki itu diam, ia tersenyum pahit. Sayang sekali, Jansen Peeters belum pernah melontarkan candaan padanya, bahkan candaan garing sekalipun tak pernah.

Jadi, kali ini pun sudah pasti bukan sekedar guyonan untuk mencerahkan suasana hati. Sudah dapat di pastikan jika Jansen 100% serius. Nah, apakah kalian siap mendengar tangisan dari dompet Bella dan Antonio yang kesepian selama tujuh hari tujuh malam? Jangan khawatir, kalian tak akan menyesali apapun.

Jansen tersenyum puas, Bella dan Antonio terpuruk. Ia mungkin kakak paling kejam yang pernah ada. Coba bayangkan, kakak macam apa yang menyuruh adiknya untuk membayar semua biaya pernikahannya?

"_Broer_... Kau kejam sekali.." keluh Bella sambil berpura-pura menangis, air mata buaya.

"Air matamu tak akan merubah apapun, Bella." Ucap Jansen tak begitu peduli, mendengarnya Bella hanya cemberut.

Jansen kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "Mau kemana kau?" tanya Antonio.

"Pekerjaan menanti, aku harus mencari uang untuk menafkahi keluargaku nanti." Sahut Jansen datar sambil melenggang pergi.

"Kirana bagaimana?" kini giliran Bella yang berteriak, tanpa menoleh sedikit pun, kakaknya itu dengan santai mengatakan bahwa semuanya ia serahkan kepada Bella dan Antonio. Sebentar, apa kepala pemuda _spiky_ itu terbentur sesuatu?

Bella dan Antonio saling bertukar pandang, bingung. Laki-laki itu, memang sulit untuk dimengerti. (Mungkin memang hanya Kirana yang mampu melihat isi kepalanya.)

-x-

Hari itu, pukul 06.30 pagi hari, matahari sedang hangat-hangatnya. Jansen duduk di meja kerjanya dengan kertas-kertas yang bertumpuk di sekitarnya. Saat mentari mengintip dari ufuk timur, ponsel pemuda _spiky_ itu berdering. Konsentrasinya terusik.

Sebuah panggilan dari adiknya, Bella. _Ada apa?_

Jansen pun langsung mengangkat panggilan itu, "Hal—"

Ia tak sempat menyelesaikan salamnya, Bella keburu _nyerocos_ di seberang sana. Jansen termangu, maniknya membulat sempurna. Mulutnya terbuka lebar.

Pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja berlari menyambar jaketnya dan membuka pintu dengan kasar. Tanpa peduli dengan lingkungan sekitar, ia membawa tubuhnya menuju parkiran di lantai dasar dan segera naik ke atas mobilnya.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, mobil itu melaju di jalanan yang masih cukup sepi. Laju mobilnya menurun ketika berbelok memasuki gerbang sebuah rumah sakit, ya, rumah sakit tempat di mana Kirana dirawat.

Setelah memarkir kendaraannya dengan benar, Jansen kembali berlari kencang menuju kamar di mana Kirana di rawat. Bella dan Antonio hendak menghentikan langkahnya dengan acara basa-basi favorit mereka ketika Jansen menampakkan batang hidungnya. Tetapi, pemuda itu langsung berlari membuka pintu kamar perawatan Kirana.

Ketika pintu terbuka tampaklah seorang gadis yang Jansen kenal betul parasnya duduk di atas tempat tidur sembari menatap keluar jendela, menyaksikan dedaunan berjatuhan ke tanah.

"Kirana..?"

Gadis itu lantas menoleh, sebuah senyum merekah ketika manik _onyx_nya yang mengilap karena sinar mentari menangkap sosok Jansen yang terlihat amat sangat berantakan.

"Jansen, _Goede Morgen_." Sapa gadis itu dengan suara yang begitu lembut.

Pemuda dengan jaket dan scraf itu langsung menghambur pelukan ke arah gadis itu. Kedua lengannya memeluk gadis itu erat, membuat keduanya dapat merasakan kehangatan satu sama lain.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Jansen." Ujar gadis itu pelan,

"Selamat datang kembali, _mjin liefde_." Bisik Jansen.

Pelukan mereka melonggar, kini keduanya saling bertukar pandang. Wajah Kirana mulai merona ketika Jansen mendekatkan wajahnya dengan miliknya. Kini jarak wajah mereka hanya sekitar 5 centi, bahkan mungkin kurang. Hidung mereka pun kini telah bertemu, tinggal bibir saja yang belum.

Jansen hendak memotong jarak sudah sangat tipis itu agar ia bisa mencapai bibir Kirana—setidaknya itulah harapannya—gadisnya langsung mendorong tubuh Jansen mundur dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tidak boleh..." tolak Kirana, "Setidaknya untuk sekarang tidak boleh..."

Jansen menatap kebingungan, "Kenapa?"

"Kita..." Kirana menundukkan kepalanya, "Kita?" ulang Jansen.

Kirana mulai memainkan jemarinya, berusaha menghilangkan perasaan gugupnya, "Kita..."

Jansen terus menunggu, menunggu kekasih hatinya itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kita kan belum menikah.. Jadi ciuman di bibir itu agak.." gadis itu langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, pemuda dengan berkas luka di dahi itu melongo. Oh, dia lupa kalau Kirana adalah nona muda yang seperti itu ya.

Sunyi menyapa, angin yang berhembus masuk melalui jendela seolah menertawakan mereka berdua yang tak bisa mengatasi kecanggungan yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Memalukan.

"Kalau begitu," Jansen memulai, Kirana mendongakkan kepalanya. Antonio dan Bella diam-diam mengintip dari balik pintu, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu.

"Kalau begitu ayo menikah di sini dan sekarang juga," Kirana melongo, Bella nyaris berteriak, Antonio menahan tawa. Si surai hitam pekat tak merespon, ia berpikir kekasihnya itu tengah bercanda. Tapi nyatanya Jansen jarang sekali bercanda pada Kirana dan saat ini ia sangat serius.

"Aku Jansen Peeters bersedia untuk terus berada di sisimu, Kirana Kusnapaharani dalam suka maupun duka. Terus mencintaimu dan membimbingmu dan membina keluarga bersamamu dengan senang hati hingga ajal memisahkan kita. Meminangmu sebagai isteriku, sebagai pendamping hidupku."

Pemuda itu—Jansen menatap lurus ke arah Kirana, tangan kanannya menggenggam erat tangan gadis itu. Sementara si gadis tampak bingung harus merespon apa, matanya bergerak ke sana ke mari. Mencoba mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membuatnya menjadi lebih tenang. Ooh, bagaimanapun ini sangat mendadak, Kirana tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Jansen menunggu, masih menunggu dengan tenang sambil terus menatap belahan jiwanya lekat-lekat—dan hal itu membuat Kirana semerah tomat yang siap dipetik—dan tentu saja, Jansenlah yang akan memetik tomat itu.

"A-aku..." gadis itu membuka mulutnya, Jansen menatap penuh harap.

"Ki-Kirana Kusnapaharani.. Menerima, kau Jansen Peeters sebagai suamiku, sebagai pendamping hidupku. Dan aku pun bersedia untuk terus bersamamu dan mengukir banyak kisah serta membina keluarga bersamamu dengan penuh cinta hingga ajal memisahkan kita.."

Kirana memejamkan matanya, menghela nafas lega, jantungnya berdebar kencang.

_Ku pikir jantungku akan meledak..._ pikir Kirana geli.

Kini manik hijau milik Jansen dan _onyx_ milik Kirana saling bertemu, saling memandang penuh kebahagiaan.

"Dengan begini kau resmi menjadi isteriku, Kirana." Jansen tersenyum puas, sexy sekali—pikir Kirana. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk malu-malu.

"Dan kau pun, kini menjadai suami sah ku, Jansen."

Dengan gerak cepat Jansen memotong jarak yang memisahkan mereka, membiarkan bibir mereka saling bertemu—untuk pertama kalinya. Hanya sebuah ciuman lembut, tapi itu pun sudah cukup baginya dan tentu saja bagi Kirana.

"_Ikh hou van je, _Kirana." Pemuda itu menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit sambil mengacak-acak surai hitam milik Kirana. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Jansen."

Antonio dan Bella tak sanggup menahan diri ketika pasangan itu berpelukan dengan meseranya. Keduanya langsung berlari ke dalam dengan senyuman lebar di wajah masing-masing.

"SELAMAT ATAS PERNIKAHANNYA!"

-x-

AN : Dan berakhir dengan tidak elitenya *digaplok*

Okeh, mungkin buat saya ini udah cukup soalnya ide uda buntu xD Tolong maafkan sumpah pernikahan abal-abalan itu, berhubung saya belum pernah menikah jadi saya nggak tau yang benernya gimana. Oke, akhir kata terimakasih banyaaak untuk kalian yang udah ngefave, ngefollow, ngeripiu, dan ngebaca pastinya *terbar bunga*

_Ikh hou van je_!


End file.
